Roomies
by alfabiteater
Summary: The rating may go up. What will Hermione and Draco do when their mothers decide to be room mates?
1. The shock of a lifetime twice

_Disclaimer: I own nothing that is associated with that of Harry Potter; be it in book one, two, three, four, five, or even the thoughts so far in six... What a damn shame._

_Flames are openly welcome... review, review and in the next chapter, I shall thank you._

_Here we go..._

Narcissa Malfoy opened the front door of her glimmering white mansion to the Minister of Magic. Cornelius Fudge stood there with a dumb look on his face, his green hat clutched in his hands. "Well, hello, Minister." Narcissa said vaguely. She hoped her husband had hidden all their embarrassing belongings. "What a surprise." She did not sound surprised, however. In fact she sounded blank, if that is even possible.

"Yes, um..." Fudge stammered. This was nothing new, however. He always stammered while talking to a Malfoy. "May I possibly come in?"

"Of course you may." Narcissa stepped aside allowing the Minister through the door.

Cornelius Fudge turned a corner into the living room, and saw a young man of about 18. His blond hair hung loose around his face, and his steel grey eyes were focused on the locket in his hands. It had been his ex-girlfriend, Corrine's. "Hello, Draco. Being good?"

Fudge cowered a bit when Draco's cold voice came clear from his seat. "As good and one can expect from me."

Narcissa had just gotten a horrid feeling in the pit of her stomach. She knew something was wrong, and she didn't want Draco around for whatever was to come. "Draco, dear, would you leave us?"

"No." He said sternly.

"Just like his father, eh?" Fudge got a deeply disturbed look on his face at the mention of Lucius.

"You could say that." Narcissa laughed through her teeth.

"Yes, well, I am here about Lucius actually." Fudge said. "Please sit Mrs. Malfoy." Fudge remained standing in the doorway, ready to run. "You husband, it seems, has had a run in with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and, well, your husband has been killed."

Narcissa went into a bout of high pitched hysterics.

"I'll show you out." Draco stood, and towered over the frumpy little man.

Fudge and Draco walked to the large steel door, and Draco opened it. "Where is his body?" Draco almost whispered.

"At the Ministry. I need your mother to claim it, and perform the giver rituals." Fudge said. "Do you know? Did he want to move on, or be a ghost?"

"I don't know. Mother might." Draco shut the door in Fudge's face and went back to his sobbing mother.

He let her cry into his chest. She had loved his father more than anything, though Draco could never figure out why. He treated her like a pet... like garbage.

Once he heard his mother start to snore, he carried her tiny body up the stairs to bed, kissed her cheek, and went to his own room. He undressed into his silk black boxers, and crawled into bed. He cried long and hard until he fell asleep.

_Hermione's Story_

Hermione awoke with a start on Saturday morning. It was 9 am and Crookshanks had just pounced on her stomach. Her eyes began to water as the bright morning sun poured into her purple walled bedroom.

She crawled out of her pink bed, and dressed quickly. She could here her mother downstairs getting ready. Today was the day that her mother had agreed to buy her an owl.

Once she was dressed in her orange t-shirt, and blue jeans, she rushed downstairs, and her mother took the pot off the shelf, and they each grabbed a handful of floo powder. Hermione went first, whirling and twirling. She lost her balance as she feel out of the grate.

As she was dusting herself off, her mother came pouring out of the grate. "I wish I was a witch, and could actually do these things." Mrs. Granger said.

Hermione and her mother walked to Eyelop's Owl Emporium, and Hermione saw the most beautiful brown barn owl. It looked strangely familiar. She decided on that one.

As she walked outside with the creature, she was thinking of names for it. She also made a mental note to write a note to Ron and Harry.

She saw her mother talking to a blonde woman all dressed in black, and her heart skipped a few beats. It was Narcissa Malfoy.

As she stepped closer she heard her mother say, "Oh, my goodness. I am so sorry."

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"Draco Malfoy's father has passed away." Her mother informed her.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said as the made another mental note to add this to the notes for her friends.

"No one needs your pity, Granger." Draco snapped. He was dressed in a black tank top with a black leather jacket over it, and black pants. His eyes were covered by black sunglasses, and he ran his finger through his blond hair. If Hermione saw the tear slid out from under his glasses she didn't let on.

"Walk with me Narcissa." Mrs. Granger took Mrs. Malfoy towards the other side of the street, while Draco and Hermione sat on a bench.

"I really am sorry, Malfoy." She said as she stared at the cobblestone ground.

"Yeah me too." He looked down at his hands intent on not crying in front of her. "You know, everyone hated him, but not my mother and me. We loved him, and He loved us."

"Malfoy, Hermione put a reassign hand on Draco's knee.

"Can it, Granger! You're not sorry, and you don't feel bad for me!" He stood up.

"Draco." Narcissa was back with Mrs. Granger at the side. "Since we have become poor, and have no where left to go, we have been invited to stay with the Grangers."

Hermione clapped a hand over her mouth and gasped, and Draco said an obscenity.

_Author's Note: Well, what do you think? I hope it sounds good so far. If not go ahead and tell me. Is there anything I should change? Does anyone know Mrs. Granger's first name? Review and let me know._


	2. Colors, boybands, and moving, oh my!

_Disclaimer: I dreamt that I owned Harry Potter once, but as they say in Cinderella, "a dream is a wish your heart makes"... so I guess I just wished I owned Harry Potter._

_Review for me guys... I really want to know how you feel..._

_ilovetom88: thanks... yes yes Draco is moving in, and that entails bringing chaos to the Granger household._

_Sam-453: it was rushed a bit... I had class and I wanted to upload it before I had to go so... and yeah I am hoping it will be a lot of fun._

_Teen Queen: if I have my way, you'll like where this is going I promise._

_Draco's all mine: I intend to keep going._

_fallingnightmare: um... thanks for the quote of inspiration, and yeah... normally I'm a great speller (is that a word?), but like I said earlier I was in a rush to get to class, but yeah let me give you a quote of wisdom "in a parallel universe, up would be down, and boy bands would play instruments" yeah I know I doesn't help, but it's funny._

_lil steph: yes there is more though I don't think it exactly counts as soon._

_Kwa: all will be explained... give it time grasshopper. (hahaha)_

_XXXpinkkitty5467__: Helena it is... _

_Seriusdenial: I shall repeat again and again that it was rushed.. I will try to make this one better though, okay._

_Lucifer's Garden: thank you and I will continue._

_hermyandron4evr: thank you, but why not floo powder? I just like saying it... floo._

_Yokai Cesia and Chi__: thanks_

_kiss-of-cuteness__: I promise... I will explain everything just give it time._

_Monkeys rok my sox__: well HG's father wont be seen much in this maybe at like meal times but that is it, and the rent thing may come into play, but for right now they are taking pity on the Malfoys._

_harrybaby__: this was the soonest possible sorry._

_FalafelPrincessC__: yes this is set in a lot of places. One: the Malfoy mansion, two: diagon alley, and three: the granger household._

_Here we go again..._

Draco Malfoy was leaning against the kitchen counter in his mansion. "We do have money. Look at this place."

"No, Draco, we don't. We never thought a day like this would come, so we never saved. We have no money in the bank, and our house is being repossessed. Draco, we are povertous." His mother said, as she packed her clothes in a trunk.

"Povertous is not a word, so it can't be true." Draco replied disbelievingly.

"Just because I made up a word doesn't make my statement made up." Narcissa threw a sweater at her son.

"Mom, I thought we hated the Grangers... I thought we hated all muggles." He folded his mother's clothing.

"No. Your father hated muggles. I had no problem with them." She sat on her bed, and put the pair of pants she was folding next to her. "Don't be like your father, Draco. He cared for only his family. He was killed for being heartless. Don't end up like that." Narcissa began folding clothes again.

Draco exited his mother's old bedroom, and went to his own. He a lot to pack. It turns out there was only one guest room in the Granger's house, and it had only one bed, but Hermione's room had "bunk beds", _whatever those are_, Draco thought. _I hated Granger for seven years, and now I actually have to sleep with her... in her room, not really with her... okay... I'm okay._

There was a knock on his door. "Yeah." He called thinking it was his mother.

"Sorry, buddy. I'm taking that bed, and that dresser." A large burly man came in.

"Yeah. Of course." Draco said, threw the last of his clothing in the trunk, and heaved it outside. "Mom, where are they taking our stuff?"

"To some pawn shop. It's called liquidation." Narcissa replied as she sat on her trunk, and waited for the Granger's car.

"It's called bankruptcy, and it sucks." Draco said, and sat next to his mother.

The grangers arrived, not in a car, but on broomsticks. "I'm not flying with my son." Narcissa had stated. "He flies like a maniac."

Narcissa and Helena Granger boarded one broomstick, and took off. "See you at home." Helena yelled to her daughter.

"How about we drag a rope from the broom, and you can hold on to that." Draco sneered.

"How about I leave you here to find your own way to my house." Hermione retorted.

"Fine, but I control it, you just give the directions." Draco climbed on the broomstick, and Hermione got one behind him. She wrapped her arms around his torso, and squealed as he took off from the ground.

"Oh, I hate flying, I hate flying. I hate flying." She repeated as if it were her mantra.

"That can't make you feel better." Draco said to her.

"Sh... and keep your eyes out front." She screamed as Draco did a barrel roll in mid-air.

They reached to house in no time, and Draco choked back a laugh when he saw that it was painted pink and blue. _I can't live here. It looks like a dollhouse. _He thought.

The two graduates walked inside, and found their mothers having tea. "Hermione, why don't you show Draco your room?" Helena Granger said.

Draco silently followed her up the stairs, and down a landing to a door that was painted pink, and had white flowers on it the spelled out, "'Mione".

Draco walked inside and saw the walls. "It's very... purple." He stated.

"My favorite color, you know." Hermione explained.

"Why?" Draco asked flatly.

"Purple evokes romantic and nostalgic feelings." She explained. "What's your favorite color?"

"Black." Again, there was flatness to his voice.

"Really... What is it?" she persisted.

"Red. It reminds me of passion, anger, love, hate, and romance, all of those emotions that take over your body because you can't control them." Draco confessed, and then blushed.

"Which shade? Light or dark?" Hermione asked.

"Both." Draco told her.

"Light red represents joy, sexuality, passion, sensitivity, and love, and dark red is associated with vigor, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, and wrath. They say your favorite color tells a lot about you." Hermione say on a bed that was covered by another bed. "Take Ron for example, his favorite color is orange, and that corresponds to desire, sexual passion, pleasure, domination, aggression, and thirst for action. All Ron."

"What's Potter's?" Draco asked.

"If you must know, green, like his eyes. Green is associated with emotional healing and protection. Harry." Hermione replied.

"Who is that?" Draco pointed a finger towards a poster on Hermione's wall." There was a picture of a muggle boy band.

"They sing." She stuck up for her favorite band.

"They are?" Draco asked again.

"Dream Street." Hermione sniffed.

"Oh. I see." Draco changed the subject so as not to offend Hermione more by laughing. "So can you tell something by a second favorite color?"

"Yeah." Hermione said. "Mine is blue and blue means sky, heaven, and water."

"Okay. Mine is gold." Draco said.

"Gold evokes the feeling of prestige. The meaning of gold is illumination, wisdom, and wealth. Gold often symbolizes high quality." Hermione replied.

"Did you memorize this from somewhere?" Draco asked.

"Yes. The internet." She stood up, placed her laptop in Draco's lap, and showed him, what a computer was for.

"Amazing." Draco said.

"Isn't it though?" Hermione sat next to him, and typed in a web address.

The color wheel on which she had learned to meanings of the colors popped up. "This is where I got all my information." Hermione told him.

"So is anything on here?" he asked.

"Yeah. I would say so." Hermione replied as she checked her email.

"What about Hogwarts?" Draco said.

"Maybe. I never searched for it before." Hermione deleted all of her messages, and went to a search engine.

The two searched Hogwarts, and nothing was found.

"I didn't think so." Draco replied glumly.

"Do you miss school?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. You?" he answered.

"Yeah." She agreed.

"Definitely not for the same reason." Draco added.

"Of course not." Hermione laughed.

"Who else can we do for colors?" Draco asked.

"Your mom." Hermione responded.

"Yellow. Bright yellow." Draco gagged.

"It's associated with joy, happiness, intellect, and energy." Hermione read aloud. "My mom, pink."

"Pink signifies romance, love, and friendship. It denotes feminine qualities and passiveness." Draco read this time.

"My dad, dark green." Hermione said and scrolled down, "Dark green is associated with ambition, greed, and jealousy. That is nothing like my father."

"My dad. Black." Draco became solemn. "Black is associated with power, elegance, formality, death, evil, and mystery."

"Well, that's enough internet for one day." Hermione shut the laptop, and put it on her desk.

"Yeah." Draco agreed. "Yeah it is."

_Author's Note: What did you think? I hope you like it. Credit for the color meanings goes to __. It was amazing to find out all of this. Anyways leave a review... thanks._


End file.
